Bad Dream
by Lost Forevermore
Summary: Kagome has a bad dream. This summary kinda sucks. Story's better. Fluff, inukag oneshot


**I know I should be working on _A Bit of a Small Story_ but I had this idea, and I have writer's block on the other one, so...Yeah. I wrote a one-shot! Now, read and review, emphasize REVIEW, or Mr.Fuzzlywuzzlykins will eat you. Period. End of story. Close the book. No sequel. Ever. Not even the Disney version will have a sequel. And in the Disney version, you and Mr.Fuzzlywuzzlykins will _not_ become the best of friends and you will _not_ somehow manage to escape being eaten. So there you go. In other words, to avoid this horrific fate, you must review. I shall get on with the story now, because no one even reads these things anyway! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Windex. Although I wish I did.**

* * *

**(A/N: I found the divider-tool-thingy!)**

It was a quiet night in modern-day Tokyo.

If you ignoredthe sounds of city life: horns blaring, music blasting from cars, and shouts of angry idiots who were convinced that they were not idiots, and that the other people of the world were idiots, when they themselves were, in fact, idiots. And that's why windows were invented. To block out the sounds of city life.

But that's another story.

Anyway, back to the story being told.

It was a quiet night in modern-day Tokyo.

...Fine.

It was a rather, almost, but not quite, mostly quiet night in modern-day Tokyo, if you compared it to how loud nights in Tokyo could get.

...**_bangs head on desk_**...

It was night in modern-day Tokyo.

Inuyasha leaped out of the well, infamous scowl planted firmly on his lips. He knew very well how Kagome would react to him coming for her this late at night. He didn't feel it now, but he'd feel it tomorrow.

If she wasn't still "sitting" him tomorrow, of course.

He leapt up into the tree by her window, then jumped, aiming for the space her open window left.

BANG!

The open window happened to be closed at the time.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha muttered, rubbing his nose, sitting on the ground. Kagome's mother and her damn Windex crap...Now he'd have to use the front door. Without waking anyone up.

Great. Just great.

Luckily for him, it was unlocked. He tiptoed through the living room, dining room, and kitchen (stopping to grab as many potato chip bags as he could stuff in the sleeves of his haori), then made his way up the stairs and into Kagome's room.

She was fast asleep.

Inuyasha nearly groaned out loud. He could already hear floor splintering from squillions of "sits" in his mind. Did he really have to wake her up? Maybe he could just come back tomorrow...

The thought that Shippo, Miroku, and Sango would be waiting near the well for _both_ of them made him glare at the wellhouse through the window.

Yep, tonight was gonna suck.

Kagome shifted in her sleep, startling him. He leaned over her, realizing that her eyes were squeezed shut, her brows were furrowed (**A/N: "Furrowed". Fun word to use.)**, and she was frowning. She looked like she was angry while she was asleep.

Did she know he was there on some wierd subconcious level? He shook his head. He really had to stop reading the books on her bookshelf while she was at school.

Inuyasha noticed that her expression had changed. Now she looked like she was about to cry. His ears caught a tiny, barely audible whimper. Was she having a nightmare or something?

She turned over onto her side.

Maybe just a small one.

She tossed to the other side. Her expression now was one of pure terror.

Okay, so maybe it was a big one.

She began thrashing, tossing from side to side, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

A really big one.

Inuyasha shook her awake. "Kagome! Kagome, wake up. You're having a bad dream, wake up!"

Half-awake, she clutched at his haori, sobbing. "InuhicYasha! Don't die, hicokay?Don't hic ever die!"

He stroked her hair soothingly. "Okay, I won't ever die. It's okay, I'm right here. I'm alive. You're alive. We're both alive. Neither of us are dead, we're both still alive. You're okay, Kagome, everything's all okay."

Kagome nodded, face still buried in his fire-rat robe. Her sobs had nearly subsided.

Gently, lying down with her, (she wouldn't let go of his haori), he covered her back up and held her as she fell asleep.

"Inuyasha?" her groggy voice came from her still-hidden face.

"What?"

"Why do you have potato chips in your sleeves?"

"Keh. Go to sleep."

"But-"

"Sleep. The potato chips are all in your imagination."

"Okay."

She drifted off, nestled in the warmth of his haori. After quietly stowing the bags of chips under the bed with the hand that was not trapped underneath her, Inuyasha fell asleep beside her.

And surprisingly enough, he didn't get a single "sit" the next day.

* * *

_Finito_ _

* * *

_

**Woooooooooo! Not the fluffiest I've ever written. If you want extreme amounts offluff, try _Through These Amber Eyes_. Anyway, review. Or get eaten. Your choice. **

**The fortune cookie wants you to review. You wouldn't want to disappoint the fortune cookie, would you?**


End file.
